


It was only a kiss

by wyntereyez



Series: The CS Storage 24 AU No One Asked For [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Blood, Body Horror, Dark Humor, F/M, Gore, Sorry Not Sorry, face-eating, human hearts, interspecies courtship, storage 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntereyez/pseuds/wyntereyez
Summary: This wasn’t how Killian saw his day going when Robin had kicked him out of bed that morning to help him sort through the belongings he and his ex had placed in storage...Basically, it's the face-eating Storage 24 CS AU no one wanted





	It was only a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: blood, gore, body horror, face-eating… This fic won’t be everyone’s cup of tea. In fact, it won’t be most people’s cup of tea. It’s like the kind of tea that is an acquired taste that most people don’t even bother with when there’s so much out there with actual good taste. 
> 
> This is based on Storage 24. You know how Colin’s character gets his face eaten at the end? Yeah, that’s where this fic BEGINS. Killian is Mark, and Emma is the alien. It was sparked by a smartass comment about pictures from Colin’s other works being adapted for Captain Swan manips, and the idea wouldn’t leave me alone.
> 
> You've been warned. If this doesn't appeal to you, back out NOW. If you decide to read anyway for the purpose of leaving nasty comments, I’ll respond with a song. Not just a line or two; I’ll randomly select a song from my playlist and copy and paste the lyrics of the entire song as my only response. My playlist is composed mostly of ‘80’s music. Do NOT make me use “Africa” as a weapon against hate.

gif by @killian-whump on Tumblr

This wasn’t how Killian saw his day going when Robin had kicked him out of bed that morning to help him sort through the belongings he and his ex had placed in storage. He’d expected a lot of bickering between Robin and Regina while he and their other mate, Will Scarlet, did the actual work.

(Where was Will, anyway? They’d lost him halfway through the night…)

Who could have predicted an alien?! The ugliest, slimiest, abomination to ever crawl out of a sci-fi B-movie?

It had Killian backed against the wall, the door control box slipping from his hand as he cowered beneath it. It studied him a moment, then it lunged forward, its teeth and mandibles sinking into his tender flesh.

He heard screaming - probably Mary Margaret - then everything went black.

***

He woke abruptly, wondering for a moment why that was such a surprise. Then he remembered the alien, its fetid breath filling his nostrils as it…

…ATE him.

With awareness came pain, and with it, the realization that only one of his eyes seemed to be functioning.

“That didn’t go as anticipated,” a voice said calmly, startling him. “More..more squish, yes? More squish than expected.”

Killian’s eye fell on a woman crouched in front of him. She had long blonde hair, and eyes that looked light, though it was difficult to tell in the dim lighting.

(Or maybe it was his vision that was dim.)

“I should have waited until I took this form. But you’re very beautiful, and you make such wonderful sounds, I couldn’t help myself.” She gave him a too-wide smile filled with far too many teeth. There was blood caught in them.

And flesh.

“But I fixed you.” She held up a blood-smeared first aid kit. “I used one of these on you.” She showed him a band-aid. “You only lost half of it!”

His face. She was talking about his _face_.

Bloody hell, who was she? Why wasn’t she calling an ambulance? And most importantly, where was the alien? He swallowed (blood, so much blood in his mouth…) “Who..” he mumbled thickly. Oh, good, he still had vocal chords. And a tongue. But his jaw moved oddly, and he could feel air on his tongue even with his mouth closed.

His face… his face…Was there anything left of it?

“Oh! I’m,” and here she made a series of noises.

Killian tried to repeat it, but the closest he came was a gurgled, “Emma?”

“Close enough.” She gave him that unnatural smile again.

“Wh…wh…”

“I’ve chosen you as my mate,” Emma said. “Oh! That’s right! I have a gift!” She turned and dashed off, returning a few minutes later with something large and warm and wet she pressed into his hand. “Humans give these to their mates, correct?”

Killian didn’t have the strength to lift his hand, so he dropped his chin to his chest to see what she had given him.

A heart.

A HUMAN heart.

Oh. So THAT’S what had happened to Will…

“You’re the alien,” he said slowly, his words thick and slurred. He could barely understand himself, but the woman - the alien - seemed to have no difficulty.

“Yes! Our studies of your internet show your species is very enthusiastic about mating with other species, so my pack and I came to your planet for mates.”

“Mates?” Killian had to be mishearing her (did he still have ears?) He was dying (Right? People couldn’t live with just half a face), so he must be delusional. He wished death would hurry up and end the pain and madness.

“Yes!” She cocked her head. “Did you not understand what my kiss meant? Humans kiss their mates, yes?”

It had been a KISS.

Killian burbled a laugh as his vision began to go dark again.

It was only a kiss.

He was sitting limply on the cold, hard floor, face hanging in tatters, life slowly leeching away, because of a kiss.

IT WAS ONLY A KISS.

“Oh, no… you’re not dying on me,” Emma said, grabbing his jaw with a hand that suddenly had claws.

“You’re MINE.” Her face split into teeth and mandibles as she moved forward.

It was only a kiss…

***


End file.
